Sniper Mace
by Whipblade
Summary: Biker Mice ON Mars. In a turn of events, Harley becomes the lone medic, a battle is fought and Mace.... well he just strikes again.


**Biker Mice ON Mars**

**In**

**Sniper Mace.**

**By: Whipblade**

Stoker looked over at Barret. The Normally calm Medic seemed to be fretting over something.

"Barret, can we talk?"

Barret gave a quick nod. Rising from her seat she hurried away from the other Freedom Fighters. "Stoker" she started unsure how to go on.

"What's wrong Barret? Got fish in your boot? You're jumpy."

Barret blushed. "Remember that time most of us were in the Cove, and we met those civilians?"

With a smile Stoker chuckled. "Yeah, had a time then. Why?"

"Well, I happened to have pulled a Vinnie."

Stoker laughed. "Yeah? Was he worth it?"

"Vinnie? No! NO! Not Vinnie. It was a male civilian."

"Ahhh... " Stoker smirked. "You in love?"

"Not exactly." Barret said her brown eyes scanning the others not looking.

"I think I'm carrying a littler."

Stoker's brows rose. "Barret, you know damn well we need you."

"I know that." She sighed. "I don't want to be stuck at some civilian refugee camp hiding from the fish and moving from one location to the next. I want to fight. I don't know if I even am..."

"I don't take risks like that Barret." Stoker snapped. "Your base bound from now on."

"Yes sir." Barret hung her head.

"Train Harley."

"She's a machanic."

"Train her." Stoker said turning his back to the patchy Medical officer.

Mace watched as everyone but Barret left for battle. "Ain't you going?"

"Base bound." Barret sighed. "I only just trainned Harley. I hope she's ready."

"You look healthy to me. Why are you base bound?" Mace asked eyeing her.

"Might be... Mace don't you go blabbering to anyone!"

"Whoa, I dont do that. you know me." Mace held up his hands casing his plea.

"I know you." She gave a wary eye to him. "I know you just as well as anyone. Still... I can't let the others know."

"Leave it to me to keep a secrit." Mace smiled sweetly.

Barret giggled. "Okay, I think I'm carrying."

"Really?" shocked yet happy Mace hugged her "who?" he asked stepping back thinking Vinnie or Stoker first.

"I don't know, some civilian I happened to bed with."

"Congrads...Wait..." Pressing his hand over his head phones Mace frowned. He turned and raced to the switch board. "Stoker? Stoker Repeat!"

_"Got Heavy enemy fire! MIce Down! I repeat Mice DOWN! Harley can't cope! We need Barret!"_

"I'm On it!" Barret yelled as she raced towards the garage.

"_She's on her way. It's not a good idea"_

_"We have no choice! Our tails are covered, but the front assault is falling short. She's got a clear run to our possition. Have two escorts on their way."_

_"Base Out."_

Mace hung up the mic. "She's got a clear run... if she gets that far." he chuckled darkly.

The female mouse rode fast and hard as she skidded in the sand. The battle ahead was nothing short of choatic. She couldn't spot Harley anywhere. Then she spoted Stoker. The leader not far from his bike, but foot bound. Turning her bike, she headed towards him. Her two escorts leaving her for the battle.

Putting the scope to his eye, the snipper waited till she was close enough to Stoker, and just exposed enough to be considered a stay bulled. His gold snake ring shone in the sun as he pulled the trigger. Her bike skidded as she fell. The bike crashing just short of Stoker's possition. With a curse, Mace slipped back towards his bike, and the base.

Throttle nursed his leg trying to play it down as much as he could.

"You okay there?" Vinnie asked passing by the tawny mouse.

"Yeah, fine." Throttle said through clentched teeth.

The young white Freedom Fighter shrugged as he continued towards the mess hall. "MODO! Bro!"

The large gray mouse turned to see the broad grin on his white friends face. "Hey Vinnie."

"Bagged me 10 stink fish." He punched Modo in the arm. "Can't count the non-confirms." He shrugged. "What you get?"

"Ah dunno." Modo addmitted. "Stopped countin' after five. Swept right into the middle of tha' miserable mess out there."

"You boys doin' okay?" Stoker asked pausing beside what he considered two strong fighters.

"Holdin' it together." Modo gave a tight smile.

Stoker patted the big mouse on the back. "We loose too many to those damn fish. Take some time if you need it lad."

"Naw, I'll be fine, like my gray furred momma says 'The dead don't care if you cry or sing, it's the pay back that counts'."

"Your momma is a wise lady." Stoker smiled rubbing Vinnie's short fur between the antenneas. "What about you punk?"

"HEY!" Vinnie wiggled away from Stoker. "Pet yourself man. I'm fine."

With a chuckle Stoker left the two.

"Hey rookie." Stoker knelt down beside Throttle.

"Hey." Throttle muttered not looking up.

"Bleeding a bit. Take 'em off, let's see." Stoker ordered.

"It's nothing... I can wait." Throttle insisted.

"Yeah, but infection can't. Take your pants off." Stoker ordered.

"Stooookkes..." Throttle whined.

Harley strolled over. Leaning over Stoker's shoulder she smiled. "Shy handsome?"

"No really Harley, it's just a scratch..." Throttle tried to convince her.

"Right." She winked to Stoker taking up possition beside Throttle on the floor. "You know what happens to young fighters who don't obeye orders don't you?"

"Uh, no.." Throttle looked from one mouse to the other.

"They get held down." Stoker snapped as he pinned Throttle to the floor. Harley grabbed his belt. Between the two of them they managed to slid Throttle's dusty cargo's to his knees.

"IT's just a scratch!" THrottle continued to insist as Stoker's weight continued to hold him.

"I heard that before, bro. You listen to Harley."

"Embeded debrie." Harley said pulling out a peice of metal. The wound bled.

"YYYEEEEOOOWW!"

Mace walked over to see who was getting all the attention. His brows shot up seeing Throttle squirming under Stoker's grip.

"Having some trouble rookie?" He asked casually. His dark eyes traveling to Throttle breif clad crotch. The rusty furred mouse hummed at the size of his comrades baggage.

"Mace, get them off me." Throttle pleaded. Harley holding his leg.

"Can't help you there." Mace said planting his foot firmly on the bleeding leg, holding it down for Harley.

"You really should take it like a mouse." Mace suggested with a whicket smile. He could see Throttle in a unique possition.

"Who's side are you on anyways?" Throttle snapped at Mace. "OWW! HARLEY!"

"Throttle quite your belly aching you are not a child." Harley snapped completely irritated.

"It hurts." Throttle muttered.

"It's just a few stiches bro." Stoker smiled gently as Harley moved off the leg. Mace lifted his foot.

"There happy?" Stoker let Throttle up. The tawny male quickly pulled his pants back up.

"no." Throttle sulked.

"Aww come on rookie. I'll buy you a drink." Mace offered. He offered his hand to Throttle. Taking it, Mace helped the skilled Freedom Fighter off the floor.

"Thanks Mace."

"Any time."

"Throttle, you want your suvieneer?" Stoker asked holding the two by five inch peice of metal covered in blood.

"Uh no." Throttle paled before swiftly turning and limping towards the mess hall.

Stoker shook his head. "If there's one thing that boy can't handle it's gore."

"That and bad cooking." Harley smiled taking the peice of metal from Stoker. "I'll keep this to show Carbine."

Stoker chuckled. "She'll have a fit."

"Stoker... I'm sorry about Barret. I should have ..."

The older brown mouse put his arms around the smaller golden tan. "Shh Harley. It never should have happened. But It did." He pulled her into an embrace. "Take some time if you need it."

"I was going to tell you the same thing." She smiled pulling back. 


End file.
